Turkish Occupation of Georgia-Armenia
The Turkish Occupation of Georgia-Armenia/Caucasian War was an event incorporating the states of Georgia, Armenia, and most likely Azerbaijan where Turkish troops infiltrated and took over these Caucasian states. The initial invasion took place during April to May of 1970. However, due to Precipice's quirky date mechanics at that time an accurate date is difficult to abscribe to and a canonically agreed to date has not yet been made. Reasons behind and Public Statement The invasion of Georgia-Armenia was a reactionary move to counter growing Russian influence after the Czar's invasion of Ukraine in Early May/Late April. Publically announcing the invasion, the Sultanate declared that since Georgia-Armenia was never declared a independent nation they were simply squashing a rebellion. Never-the-less, the effort was a full mobilization of Turkish naval, aerial, and land resources intent on capturing the nation. The Devil Went Down to Georgia-Armenia Due to lacking initial details as per the movement of troops in the region and current story-telling practice exact details of the occupation is murky and likely up for grabs. Though, certain facts can be made known. The initial attack involves a total mobilization of naval forces along the coast, using amphibious watercraft to land jannisaries on the shores and quickly take coastal targets. Under the aid of bombers Turkish soldiers took key cities and eventually the cities of Yerevan and Tblisi. The eastern regions such as that of Azerbaijan were hit heavily with high usage of bombs. Notably, the German-Purchased "Screaming Bombs". The combined air and land based invasion forces the surrender of Azerbaijan. Attempt on Sulieman's life Contempt over the war had forced an assasination of Sulieman III. However, the attack was unsuccesful and the attacker subdued. No additional details were released. Surrender of Georgia Georgia remained the last nation to surrender to the Turks and held out in their strongholds in the agrarian west trying to summon Russia to their aid. With claims of the commitment of war-crimes by the Turkish military (several notable civilian establishments had been bombed) they called for the Czar to aid them. However, the czar never responded, and the Georgians were soon subdued. Executions of Political Leaders Following the conclusion of the Caucasian War, Turkish military officalls sought out and captured a number of hiding Armenian, Georgian, and Azerbajani politicians. Several days worth of man-hunting had rounded up a large part of the the old political leaders and they were gathered in Freedom Square in Tblisi for public execution. The ceremony was simple, but noted as being "grand". The buildings surrounding the square had been covered with Turkish banners. At the head of the square the Armenian flag flew at half-mast. Soldiers were on hand to conduct the executions and police the crowd, and the event was publically broadcast. The Turkish-appointed governor of the state was introduced. The only notable event was a small scuffle during his speech which was pulled to the side and dealt with by security. Shortly after the speech, the old leaders were brought out in cuffs from the town-hall. Each were shot after being given a blessing and allowed a few words, if they wanted. The former Armenian/Georgian minister of defence was noted as being a sobbing mass during it. Afterwards when all had been slain the old flag was lowered as the Turkish flag hoisted above and the old Armenian constitution destroyed in public. The Turks praised this as being an end to Armenian nationalism, and hoped for such. Results The occupation and war saw the region under Turkish control, or soon falling under Turkish control for six years. The Turks used this ground as being a launching ground into Russia after the death the of the Tzardom. The victories in the Caucus also lead to future expansion of influence into Dagestan where Turkish TRC forces operated to turn the already Turkish nation into a more Turkish state. However, the unrest they hoped was brutally ripped from the populace was never truly stomped out and a renewed desire for indepence brewed, eventually leading to the rise of one called "The Fox". Category:Europe Category:Conflicts